The Life of Roxanne Masen
by dee87
Summary: 17 year-old Roxanne Masen's life changes when she is recruited into a secret organization of spies/assassins. When sent into the field on a mission she falls in love with a civilian. Alongside Nikita they will fight for the same purpose: DESTROY DIVISION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based on the tv show Nikita but told from a new character's point of view. Please review! I'm new at this and i want to know if I should keep writing it. Does it sound interesting so far?**

It was one of those days when I'm sitting in class pretending to pay attention, but I'm really just thinking about how slowly time passes when you want it to go fast. If somehow it was possible, then today was going by even slower than most days. In front of me some anorexic cheerleaders were planning a shopping trip out of town. To their left the football team guys were checking them out without even trying to be sneaky. There wasn't even anything to check out though. They were so flat! Normally I found this funny, but today I just thought it was annoying. Maybe it was because the clock seemed to be ticking so slowly as if simply to irritate me. Maybe it was because I had nothing to do except stare at either the teacher's confusing scribbles on the board, the clock, or the wall. Or maybe it was because today was going to be the best day of my life as soon as I left school and the darn bell wouldn't ring. Yes, today would certainly be the best day of my miserable life. It would also be the last. Today I would die.

If I could go back in time, I would travel 10 years back to prevent the tragic car accident in which my parents died. If only I would have known that they would die by going to pick up a pizza. Then I would have made them stay at home and helped my mother cook even though I was only 7 years-old. I would give anything to go back in time and stop myself from telling them I wanted pizza. Why did they insist on picking it up themselves? If I hadn't said "I want pizza," my parents might still be alive and there would be no need for me to die today. But I couldn't stop them from dying, and now I can't stop myself either.

No, I am not a depressed teenager on the verge of committing suicide. Of course, I _am_ depressed. I never quite managed to get over it. I was sent to an orphanage after their death. There I spent six years before a nice couple adopted me. One year later, I was barely beginning to recover when they died too. They died the same way in a car accident while coming home from a department sore. I was with them at the time, and somehow, I ended up with only a few broken ribs. I was sent back to the orphanage for another year, and later at 15 I was moved to a foster home, only to run away a year later after being abused both physically and mentally. From there I spent a year on the street and was then taken to another orphanage. So I suppose you could say I _am_ depressed. However, that is not why I will die today. I am _not_ a depressed teen about to kill myself. The reason I, Roxanne Masen, must die today is because today is the start of my new life as a spy. Well, it's actually the first day of my training to become a spy. It all started a couple of months after being picked up from the street and sent back to another orphanage...

**2 months ago:**

I was sitting in the lunchroom picking at my food and wondering if it was edible. This was when I decided to conduct a small experiment on the reaction of the human brain. What would a person do if I were to chuck food at them? I grabbed a spoonful of the beans inside my burrito and flicked it across the room where it landed in one of the cheerleaders hair. Everyone around her gasped. I was trying my best not to burst out laughing when she screamed, "Who did this!" There were all kinds of reactions ranging from amusement to anger to what seemed like fear. She spotted a guy I knew from gym class who looked like he was having a seizure, and she threw a handful of rice at him. It landed on the people around him and then everyone went wild. I sat in one corner snickering quietly and admiring my work. Then, the small loudspeaker blared,"Roxanne Masen, please come to the principal's office. Roxanne Masen, to the principal's office please."

"I heard the first time," I mumbled. Nobody bothered to look around to see who it was, nor they didn't cease throwing food.

I walked glumly to the office thinking of ways to make the food fight look like an accident. I didn't want to spend the next week cleaning floors in detention. I wasn't paying much attention to anything so I only vaguely noticed the shiny black car in the parking lot. When I walked into the office I was expecting to see the principal preparing himself to give me another long lecture about my behavior. Instead I saw a tall man in an expensive looking suit. He was tall and lean, but muscular. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He would have made a good first impression if the first words out of his mouth weren't,"Are you the girl from the orphanage?"

"That's me," I replied bitterly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Collin. I am here to offer you a job," he said.

"Is it legal?" I asked.

"That depends on what you consider legal," he chuckled. "It's legal because you wouldn't go to jail. Does that answer your question?"

"Sort of," I responded. "What kind of work do I have to do?"

He looked uncomfortable as he said, "I'm not allowed to tell you the details in public, but I will tell you that it's for the government and it can be dangerous. I will also tell you that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and if you choose to take it you will have a fresh start. We will fake your death and you will be given a new identity."

_Hmm, that sounds interesting_, I thought. "Okay, where do I go to get more information?"

"You come with me. We will go to the base of this organization and they will tell you everything you need to-"

"Wait up. Do you have a badge or something? How do I know you really work for the government?"

"I do have a badge, but this won't prove anything," he said as he pulled out his wallet and showed me an official looking clump of metal. "Anyone can forge a badge, and It is much easier when you have no idea what it's supposed to look like. You don't trust me because you don't know me, but I know you. " He smiled at my perplexed expression and continued,"Your name is Roxanne Masen. You were born September 3rd, 1993. Your parents died-"

"Okay, you made your point. Do we have to go right now?" I asked.

"Not if you don't want to. If you'd like, I could give you some time to think about it. However, the most I am allowed to give you is a week," he answered.

"Okay, I'll think about it," I replied.

"Then in one week we will meet at your orphanage. Goodbye," he said turned around and started walking towards the nicest looking car in the parking lot. I stood there for a few minutes wondering what was wrong with me. Here was a guy offering me the perfect escape from all my problems and I ask for time to think about it! I should have said yes on the spot. Then again, maybe it was best to think it over. He hadn't given me all the details for a reason. I knew he was keeping something from me that I would eventually find out. The question was, would I find out when it was too late?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize if Michael & Amanda seem a bit OOC. I only watched most of the first season and, well, yeah…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next week Dr. Collin came back as promised and took me to see the secret base. He picked me up after school and bought me lunch at a local diner. "I'm sorry, but we have to do this," he said. I was about to ask what he was going to do but then I blacked out.<p>

When I woke up, I was laying on a small bed. I looked around and found myself in a large, well-lit room. All four walls were white and the harsh fluorescent lighting made them seem whiter. I got up and realized the floor and ceiling were also white. Then I realized I wasn't alone.

"Sorry about that," Dr. Collin said behind a small table with two chairs. "Have a seat."

"Where am I?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Division," he replied simply. "This is where you will train, learn, eat, and sleep."

"Oh," I mumbled.

We sat in awkward silence for a moment before the door opened and two people came in. The first one, a tall man in his mid twenties, was holding the door open for the second, a tall woman in her late twenties. The man was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The woman was also dressed in a black, long sleeve dress that went above her knees. She had long, black hair and grey eyes.

She was one of those people who can make you feel nervous and uncomfortable by simply looking at you. When she walked in Dr. Collin stood up and greeted her. She looked important so I figured she must be his boss. I stood up next not wanting to seem rude. She turned to me with a slight smirk on her face and said, "Hello, you must be Roxanne. My name is Amanda. I am the psychologist as well as a trainer here at division. This is Michael; he is one of our best trainers. "

After a brief tour and a few more introductions, our little field trip was over. It was time to head back to the orphanage where I would sleep one final time. After school, I would go back to the orphanage and grab my few belongings. I don't know what they would do or how they would do it, but after leaving my only home, they would stage my demise.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang, I ran out of the classroom, went back to the orphanage and grabbed the small bag that contained my stuff. I waited until I heard the signal- a fire alarm. When it went off, I found a girl outside my window. She looked about 14 years old. She had already detached the bars that imprisoned me from the outside. She worked quickly with some strange tools. Soon enough, my window was gone. I gave her my bag and jumped through the hole.<p>

"Run to the forest as fast as you can. Stick to the path and you'll find Michael," she said.

I did as she said.

"Roxanne!" Someone shouted.

The voice came from behind some leaf-covered trees.

"It's me, Michael," the voice said.

I followed it through the darkness of the forest, until I ran straight into him. He grabbed my elbows and steadied me.

"Come on," he whispered, leading me through a different, winding, and narrow path.

I jogged next to him to keep up with his long stride. Behind us I heard a loud explosion. I turned around and saw flames rising above the treetops in the distance. The orphanage had been blown up.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and followed Michael with my head down. My only home in years had just been blown up. Had the others made it out? Was anyone injured? I only had a few friends in the orphanage but they were the closest thing to family that I'd had in a long time. My eyes were a bit watery when suddenly something wacked my chest and knocked me to the ground. I looked up, confused, and saw Michael staring down at me.

"Lesson number one: Never let your guard down. Not even for a second." He spoke roughly and continued trudging forward.

I got up, dusted myself off, and caught up next to him. A few minutes later, I noticed my shoe lace was untied. I knelt to tie it quickly. My mind kept wandering back to little memories of the orphanage. I looked up just in time to catch Michael's foot from hitting my side. I twisted his leg, trying to make him fall down, but instead he just did a weird flip and somehow managed to knock me on my back.

This time he smirked a little and said, "Nice try."

When he turned around, I slid my leg under his feet and made him stumble a bit. I took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. I fell on top of him, but he easily maneuvered his way on top. He chuckled and got up, offering me his hand now. "You have… spunk, kid. I like it."

Eventually we got out of the forest and ended up at a small gas station. From there, a van picked us up and took us to an empty lot. Another van then took us to an abandoned motel and from there a car took us to an old warehouse. That was the last I remember before waking up at Division Headquarters again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Review!**

**:Dee**


End file.
